kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Utopia
What we really Need to do is find a way to ban slyde123 from posting on here. Look at the history for his changes/ip DONE. AngelAndariel 17:40, 16 February 2009 (UTC) At last =) -- 02:08, 17 February 2009 (UTC)ETHAN DISCUSSION* Yo I'm leo. I think we should all discuss/vote about changes to the page here before we make them.--Leo828 06:32, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Loe, if you delete my stuff again, there will be hell to pay. Im ok with you putting a del line through it though. I also cleaned this up a bit*, because there was a lot of stuff that isnt really needed. - *edited by Mac0angel 08:37, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Let's make random section--Leo828 03:43, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Also, i think im getting wwaaaaaaaayyyyy too* much like AC in editing this--Leo828 03:43, 9 February 2009 (UTC) TROLL SECTION REMOVED.Talk here if you have any problem with it, but don't undo the changes. -angel Jobs/Duties on Utopia wiki --Leo828 06:38, 8 February 2009 (UTC) *AngelAndariel **SUPREME OVERLORD!/editor/suggester *ETHANR26 **General Updates/Maintenance *Leo828 **General Updates/Coordinating *Mac0angel ** http://i377.photobucket.com/albums/oo218/leo828/GRAMMAH_NATZAY.jpg mac are an hoooge grammeer natzi. REGULARS LIST: Put them here if you want to be added Put them here if you want someone removed • Suggestions HERE suggestion: mini bio of each reg? -mac Done, via link to profile.--Leo828 03:40, 9 February 2009 (UTC) ::i think each person should have a link to their Kongregate Profile--Leo828 00:54, 8 February 2009 (UTC) done--Leo828 06:32, 8 February 2009 (UTC) List of ongoing jokes/meme of the room ? -angel ::Done--Leo828 09:16, 8 February 2009 (UTC) List of games created by utopians ? -angel List of room specific rules ? -angel ::We'll leave that to you to either shout to me or ethan, or to put up yourself--Leo828 01:16, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::Ok. Either i do it (Where shall i put it ?) or copy/paste the appropriate section of my profile -angel :::I'll make a section for you--Leo828 01:36, 8 February 2009 (UTC) --Leo828 01:52, 11 February 2009 (UTC) Small text about utopia's history ? -angel ::Section Created--Leo828 03:19, 9 February 2009 (UTC) A utopia forum perhaps? (if you can even do that here)...ill do some investigating -fdsasdf ::forum not complete, still needs the template added if someone can do that Maybe the page should be less personnal ? Saying people are idiots, i'm not sure about it... I'd say, we should let each troll deal with his/her own bio. What about it ? -angel ::yea sorry about that, i was in a pretty bad mood when i typed it. =) Thats a good idea, but idk if we really want to let those ppl know that they can edit the page you guys forget lilgirly on the R.I.P section.-fdsasdf ::added--Leo828 03:40, 9 February 2009 (UTC) have the mods listed choose someone to describe them or just describe themselves??? -fdsasdf ::good question--Leo828 03:09, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ::*shrugs* i don't mind being described, am i'm lasy. if anyone want to do it for me, go on ^^ -angel. List of funny utopia Quotes! --Leo828 06:46, 8 February 2009 (UTC) ::: POST THEM HERE FIRST!. List of images ::: POST THEM HERE FIRST! •Little Known Fact: Utopia's unofficial mascot is the "Utopia Pirates" http://i54.photobucket.com/albums/g116/Stompy1243/l_b707629842e5212ad3b20e635fa2048d.jpg *I don't think this should be kept. Any other opignion ? --AngelAndariel 12:53, 11 February 2009 (UTC) **FYI the 'T' in the picture is ItBeNickYo. I found it in the forums--Leo828 22:22, 11 February 2009 (UTC) IMPORTANT! http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/lostpedia/images/6/62/Nuvola_apps_important.png We need to control the spam as much as possible people!